Joyeux Noël
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: OneShot Un matin de Noël, une jeune fille aux cheveux brousailleux rejoint un rouquin dans sa chambre. Trad de remuslupinlover


En ce 25 décembre 2006, je souhaite à tous le monde un Joyeux Noël en espérant que vous recevrez de la part du Père Noël tous les cadeaux que vous avez commandés. En cadeau pour les fans du couple Ron-Hermione, un OneSot sur Noël, evidemment.

**

* * *

**

Hermione Granger se réveilla et sourit. C'était le matin de Noël et elle avait le dortoir pour elle toute seule. Le jour de Noël était son jour préféré de l'année et cette année pourrait bien être la plus spéciale de toutes. Cette année, elle avait Ron. Elle bougea et sentit que Pattenrond se trouvait à ses pieds. Hermione s'assit, le gratta entre les oreilles et le prit dans ses bras. 

« Joyeux Noël » murmura-t-elle dans son oreille. Il poussa un miaulement de satisfaction et frotta sa tête contre son menton. Hermione éclata de rire et le posa à côté d'elle sur le lit. Une pile de cadeaux l'attendait au pied de son lit, elle prit le plus proche. Il venait de ses parents, elle parcouru le livre qu'ils venaient de lui offrir. Elle prit le cadeau suivant et sourit.

_Joyeux Noël, de la part de Ron _

Hermione sourit et commença à enlever le papier qui enveloppait le cadeau. Elle retira le papier et souleva le couvercle. Un morceau de parchemin tomba sur ses genoux.

_A la fille qui a tout : j'espère que tu aimeras. _

Hermione enleva le tissu et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau de toute sa vie. Oubliant le reste de ses cadeaux, elle prit son chat et parti vers le dortoir des garçons.

Ron Weasley était assis et regardait la pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit. Il n'avait touché à aucun d'entre eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre puis vers son meilleur ami, qui était toujours profondément endormi. D'habitude, Ron aurait jeté son oreiller sur Harry, mais pas ce Noël.

Ron attendait, il espérait seulement qu'il ne devrait pas attendre encore trop longtemps.

Il soupira et se recoucha contre son oreiller. _Est-ce qu'elle l'aime ? Va-t-elle le porter ? Pense-t-elle que c'est terriblement ennuyeux et le frapper pour être si indélicat ?_

Il recouvrit son visage de ses mains et se sermonna mentalement.

Imbécile. Tu aurais du lui offrir un cadeau approprié. Quelque chose provenant d'un magasin, un livre, un bijou, un parfum… D'accord, peut-être pas un parfum, mais quelque chose acheté, enveloppé de rubans.

Ron s'allongea sur le ventre et mit son oreiller sur sa tête. Il souhaitait juste se rendormir et oublier que c'était Noël. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre le fit s'arrêter de respirer et il ferma les yeux.

Il entendit un miaulement.

Il resta immobile, retenant son souffle alors qu'il écoutait les frottements de pieds sur le plancher. Le lit bougea alors qu'elle s'asseyait et Pattenrond se blottit dans les couvertures. Il attendit que le chat s'installe lorsque sa main toucha son épaule et elle le secoua doucement.

« Ron ? » elle le secoua à nouveau et souleva l'oreiller. Sa frange couvrait ses yeux mais elle la repoussa.

Elle avait les doigts les plus doux. _Peut-être si je reste couché, elle le fera encore._

Hermione lui sourit. « C'est dommage qu'il ne puisse pas se voir dormir. Il est absolument adorable. J'adore entendre le doux son de sa respiration. » Elle s'allongea en travers des jambes de Ron pour caresser son chat, elle enfouit son visage dans sa fourrure. « Je pourrais presque l'embrasser, mais je ne le ferais pas. Ce ne serait pas approprié. »

Ron continua à respirer lentement et profondément. Il avait souvent soupçonné qu'elle s'était introduite dans leur chambre lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes ; tard dans la nuit pour voir si Harry et lui allaient bien. Plus d'une fois l'odeur de vanille et de poussière de livre l'avait sorti de ses rêves, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à se réveiller à temps pour la voir. Il soupira et se blottit plus profondément dans ses couvertures.

Tout à coup, Hermione commença à fredonner doucement. Ron reconnut la mélodie et sentit sa peau chauffer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle fredonnait 'Weasley est notre roi'. Il était certain que ses oreilles étaient en feu et il suspectait qu'elle savait qu'il faisait semblant de dormir.

_Peut-être juste un peu plus longtemps... si je reste ainsi, peut-être me donnera-t-elle un baiser._

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit un œil et la regarda discrètement. Elle ressemblait à un ange assis au bord de son lit, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

« Bonjour, Ron. » Elle était assise, les genoux sous son menton ; Pattenrond s'était blottit en partie dans ses bras et surtout dans l'espace entre leurs jambes. Elle sourit chaleureusement et son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement.

« Bonjour, Mione. » Il s'étira et se frotta les yeux, avant de s'asseoir. « Alors, tu as ouvert tes cadeaux ? »

Hermione l'observa alors que la couverture glissait le long de sa poitrine et que le tissu de son T-shirt devenait plus étroit alors qu'il s'étirait. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et il avait ce mignon petit pli sur la joue. Elle pensait que c'était impossible qu'il soit plus adorable que d'habitude, mais il lui avait prouvé une fois de plus qu'elle avait tord. Elle acquiesça rapidement.

« Oh oui. Mon père et ma mère m'ont offert un magnifique collier et le nouvel exemplaire d'Arithmancie que je voulais. »

« Ca t'a fait plaisir, c'est l'essentiel. » Ron se pencha et la prit brièvement dans ses bras avant de rougir une fois encore.

« Ce ne m'a pas fait autant plaisir que ton cadeau. » Hermione prit Pattenrond et le posa sur ses genoux. Elle s'assit devant lui, portant un pull façon Weasley. Un pull Weasley étrangement semblable à celui que Ron savait trouvé bientôt au milieu de ses cadeaux. « Merci. »

« Et bien, j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa que tu en ais un toi aussi. Maman en a fait un pour Harry et elle en fait toujours pour nous. » Il la regarda nerveusement et prit sa main. « Tu fais partie de ma famille toi aussi. » Il pouvait sentir ses oreilles chauffer à nouveau.

« Je... je... » Hermione serra sa main. « C'est la chose la plus belle qu'on m'ait jamais dit. » Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Et bien, c'est vrai, tu sais. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. » Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur ses lèvres. « Qui me rappellerait à l'ordre et m'aiderait à finir mes devoirs ? » Elle lui pinça le bras malicieusement et il commença à la chatouiller. Ron mit ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle soupira.

« Joyeux Noël, Ron. »

« Joyeux Noël, Mione. » Il remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres et sourit lorsqu'elle soupira. Il appuya son front contre le sien lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser ; tous deux seraient restés ainsi pour toujours s'ils le pouvaient. Ils s'assirent en silence, se tenant les mains et souriant.

« Tu n'as pas ouvert tes cadeaux ? » Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule ses cadeaux et Ron sourit.

« Est-ce qu'il y'en a un en particulier que je devrais ouvrir en premier ? »

« Pas nécessairement. » Hermione rampa sur le lit à côté de lui et s'appuya contre l'oreiller.

« Ah ah ! » dit-il en souriant. « J'ai trouvé celui que je voulais. » Il prit entre ses doigts le bas du pull de la jeune fille et commença à la retirer.

« Idiot. Ouvres tes vrais cadeaux. » Ron prit une boite et enleva le papier qui la recouvrait. Charlie lui avait envoyé une dent de dragon en pendentif. Le cadeau suivant était de Bill, il lui avait envoyé un T-shirt avec un message écrit en hiéroglyphes. Il avait reçu de la part de Fred et George une énorme boite de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Sa mère et son père lui avaient envoyé un nouveau pull, qu'il mit immédiatement, et une boite de brownies. Harry lui avait offert un chapeau à l'effigie des Cannons de Chudley. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul cadeau à ouvrir.

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et découvrit qu'Hermione s'était endormie, serrant son oreiller contre elle. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'ouvre son dernier cadeau. La seule pensée de la savoir endormie dans son lit était une chose qui le maintiendrait éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit et il savait que son oreiller qui sentirait la vanille, comme elle, serait une autre raison pour l'empêcher de dormir. Ron toucha sa jambe et elle se rapprocha de lui. Ron sourit et ouvrit son cadeau.

Il resta sans voix.

Il tenait entre ses mains un vieux Souaffle. Pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un souaffle ; cependant, tous les membres de l'équipe des Cannons de Chudley avaient signé ce Souaffle unique. Ron le tourna encore et encore entre ses mains, lisant tous les noms inscrits. Il eut du mal à respirer lorsqu'il trouva un message spécial.

_Pour Ron Weasley, le gardien des Griffondor. Joyeux Noël de la part des Cannons de Chudley._

Ron posa la balle sur le dessus de sa malle et s'allongea à coté d'Hermione. Il remit une boucle derrière son oreille et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Joyeux Noël, Mione. » Il l'embrassa son nez et ferma les yeux, essayant de souvenir quand il avait eut un meilleur Noël.

Un peu plus tard, Harry se réveilla, mit ses lunettes et sourit en voyant la pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit. Il se tourna vers celui de Ron et était sur le point de l'appeler lorsqu'il trouva mieux à faire. Harry pouvait voir Hermione pelotonnée contre Ron, dont le bras entourait sa taille. Il se retint de rire lorsqu'il vit qu'ils portaient tous les deux le même pull made in Weasley. Harry jeta un dernier regard vers ses cadeaux et décida qu'ils pouvaient attendre.

Il avait son propre Weasley, Ginny, à serrer dans ses bras et Harry ne pouvait penser à rien de mieux.

* * *

Encore une fois, Joyeux Noël à tous... 


End file.
